LATATA (Japanese Ver.)
LATATA is a song by a South Korean girl group (G)I-DLE. It is the first, title track and a digital single in the group's japanese debut extended play, "LATATA". The single and its music video was released on June 28, 2019.https://open.spotify.com/album/0ldrAov3iHsKtvKBP9ZUNo Description LATATA is a Moombahton track consist of soothing yet passionate beat and repetitive chorus. Pluck sound and a theme sampled with each member's voice is a key listening point. 'LATATA' ia an onomatopoeia expressing the urge to dance passionately to one's love.http://www.cubeent.co.kr/gidlerelease Lyrics |-|Japanese= 恋の罠仕掛けたわわたしから 今夜なら落ちるかなあなたから 誘う Red light 視線は Left right 止まらない 愛の Fire 揺れて Higher 夢みたいな Uh oh 融けるようにひとつになって 中毒になったら どんな気持ちだろう ふたり No no 後悔しないわ 明日がなくなっても Oh I love ya 歌ってあげる耳元で Lata I love ya 踊ってあげる目の前で Lata I love ya Latata latata latata latata Latata latata latata latata 忘れられない夜にする Lata I love ya I love ya Every day every night latata I love ya Every day every night latata Don’t be lazy ハヤク Baby 時間足りないからまだ Basic もっと深く酔って記憶飛ぶくらい 明日なんてどうなってもいいの 熱いこのダンスで Latata ふたり燃えつくすの Latata 誰もが羨むわほらいい感じでしょ Muah muah muah Uh oh 理性なんて脱ぎ捨てたら このままわたしどこまでいくんだろう ヤバイ No no 止められないわ あなた燃え尽きるまで Oh I love ya 思いのままに歌うから Lata I love ya 思いのままに踊るから Lata I love ya Latata latata latata latata Latata latata latata latata あなたわたしのものにして Lata I love ya I love ya Every day every night latata I love ya Every day every night latata 恋の罠仕掛けたわわたしから 今夜なら落ちるかなあなたから 誘う Red light 視線は Left right 止まらない 愛の Fire 揺れて Higher 夢みたいな I love ya Every day every night latata I love ya Every day every night latata |-|Rōmaji= koi no wana shikaketa wa watashi kara kon’ya nara ochiru ka na anata kara sasou Red light shisen wa Left right tomaranai ai no Fire yurete Higher yumemitai na Uh oh tokeru you ni hitotsu ni natte chuudoku ni nattara donna kimochi darou futari No no koukaishinai wa ashita ga nakunatte mo Oh I love ya utatteageru mimimoto de Lata I love ya odotteageru me no mae de Lata I love ya Latata latata latata latata Latata latata latata latata wasurerarenai yoru ni suru Lata I love ya I love ya Every day every night latata I love ya Every day every night latata Don’t be lazy hayaku Baby jikan tarinai kara mada Basic motto fukaku yotte kioku tobu kurai ashita nante dou natte mo ii no atsui kono dansu de Latata futari moetsukusu no Latata dare mo ga urayamu wa hora ii kanji desho Muah muah muah Uh oh risei nante nugisutetara kono mama watashi doko made ikun darou yabai No no tomerarenai wa anata moetsukiru made Oh I love ya omoi no mama ni utau kara Lata I love ya omoi no mama ni odoru kara Lata I love ya Latata latata latata latata Latata latata latata latata anata watashi no mono ni shite Lata I love ya I love ya Every day every night latata I love ya Every day every night latata koi no wana shikaketa wa watashi kara kon’ya nara ochiru ka na anata kara sasou Red light shisen wa Left right tomaranai ai no Fire yurete Higher yumemitai na I love ya Every day every night latata I love ya Every day every night latata |-|English= This trap of love I planted On this night, it seems that you’ll fall into it An enticing red light, my eyes go left right, I can’t stop The fire of love, swaying, higher – it’s like a dream Uh oh, we meld together to become one I wonder how the both of us will feel if it becomes a poison No no, we won’t regret a thing Even if there’s no tomorrow, oh I love ya I’ll sing closer to you, lata I love ya I’ll dance harder before you, lata I love ya Latata latata latata latata Latata latata latata latata Let’s make this night unforgettable, lata I love ya I love ya Every day every night latata I love ya Every day every night latata Don’t be lazy, hurry up baby There’s not enough time, this is still basic Drink deeper, let these memories take flight No matter what becomes of tomorrow, it’s alright This flashy dance is latata The two of us burning up higher is latata Look, everyone’s jealous of us – doesn’t it feel good? Muah muah muah Uh oh, I’ve thrown away all logic Just how far will I go like this? This is bad, no no, we won’t stop Not until you burn out, oh I love ya I’ll sing to your heart’s content, lata I love ya I’ll dance to your heart’s content, lata I love ya Latata latata latata latata Latata latata latata latata You’ll become mine, lata I love ya I love ya Every day every night latata I love ya Every day every night latata This trap of love I planted On this night, it seems that you’ll fall into it An enticing red light, my eyes go left right, I can’t stop The fire of love, swaying, higher – it’s like a dream I love ya Every day every night latata I love ya Every day every night latata Videos Teasers: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hWoAD89V5Kw MV Teaser • https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aud0TbYbcRc Miyeon • https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G80FyC2_UyY Minnie • https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=csTEFg3Cefs Soojin • https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eqqzvSNMJHg Soyeon • https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9mLIX-AwQuQ Yuqi • https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AdGKH1fjA1M Shuhua References Category:Songs Category:(G)I-DLE Category:Title Tracks Category:LATATA Category:LATATA songs Category:2019 releases Category:Discography